Humedad en la Tierra
by nirimiri
Summary: Reverse Role/Swap AU! La mirada de Nezuko vuelve a desviarse en dirección al cielo, observando los tonos del atardecer lentamente disolverse en la aproximante noche. Por mas que Nezuko ame el día, este no era lo mismo sin su hermano.
1. Pulgares en mis mejillas

Entre agresivas sacudidas Tanjirou jacia resguardado bajo la seguridad que le brindaba la obscuridad, siendo el fresco aire de las montañas causante del cosquillear en su nariz a pesar de su cuerpo estar aislado del exterior. El hecho de su olfato ser su sentido mas desarrollado es algo que nadie puede negar, sin embargo, existían veces en las cuales, aunque sea por un momento, su olfato daba paso a sus otros sentidos ser capaces de dominar el momento.

Tanjirou podía escuchar desde el suave sonar de las cigarras hasta los opacados gritos distantes. El sonido de pisadas hundirse en el barro junto al zangoloteo de múltiples hojas ser apartadas del camino. Todo este natural bullicio siendo acompañado por la agresiva brisa que chocaba contra su caja, seguramente resultado del movimiento continuo. Incluso podía notar el como las protestas y comandos intercambiados entre sus compañeros, y ahora, seres queridos se mezclaban con los sonidos de sus alrededores.

Tanjirou podía sentir la suave tela del Haori que Nezuko ha arreglado múltiples veces para él. Teniendo cuidado de no estropear por accidente el trabajo realizado a causa sus uñas, recorre con nostalgia la tela a cuadros que tenía impregnado el olor a recuerdos del ahora distante pasado. El olor a los cálidos recuerdos del pueblo que recorría día a día junto con los de su siempre amable familia amorosa. Recuerdos de Nezuko moviendo sus dedos con destreza al momento que la aguja atravesaba la tela. Una y otra vez deshaciéndose de las imperfecciones y realizando un trabajo impecable, arreglando la pieza del mismo modo que ella solía hacer con su Kimono.

Tanjirou podía ver la obscuridad que rodeaba su reducido ser. Su ahora mutado cuerpo tomando la forma de un infante para sumergirse en ese espacio comprimido. Escondiéndolo de la luz del día y protegiéndolo de los rayos del sol que alguna vez llego a disfrutar. A pesar de no tener una grandiosa vista eso no le molestaba, pues podía jurar ver tunes tonos de verde en dirección donde sus ojos caían, y eso le alegraba, pues logro entender que incluso en el profundo negro de las sombras tenía la capacidad de percibir algunos colores que abrazaban su alma.

Sin embargo, algo que no podría recuperar por mas que lo extrañase seria volver disfrutar del sabor. No en este estado, no en este momento. Ya no podría saborear los dulces postres que solía compartir con sus hermanos o los cálidos platos que le eran servidos.

Y eso esta bien.

Porque si volver a saborear significaba cometer el acto egoísta de robar una inocente vida entonces Tanjirou se negaría completa y rotundamente. Ningún sabor valía el gran precio y peso de robar algo del tal valor. En especial si este nunca le pertenecio desde un principio.

Los chillidos de Zenitsu mas sonar de las espadas Inosuke alcanzaron sus oídos una vez mas. Dejando que el cansancio lo bañara, lentamente sus parpados cayeron. Su cuerpo apagándose en el proceso para este entrar a una etapa de reposo. La aun dulce, mas ahora firme, voz de Nezuko fue lo ultimo que alcanzo sus oídos antes de caer dormido.

**_**

Sus ojos siguieron el trazo de cenizas alzarse por el aire, bailar en el cielo y perderse en las nubes. Con la mirada clavada en ningún lugar en particular mas siempre sobre ella, la calma lentamente hace su camino hacia ella. Llenando su ser, permite a su cuerpo relajarse.

\- ¡Hey! -

Y entonces la paz desaparece.

Nezuko da un pequeño salto de sorpresa en respuesta. Volviendo en sus sentidos se apresura a guardar su espada al momento que se gira su cuerpo en la dirección al llamado. La impaciente silueta de Inosuke aproximarse aparece ante ella.

\- ¡¿Quien te crees que eres, huh?! ¡El demonio era mío, tenía mi espada justo en su cuello! - Reclama, su dedo acusador apuntando a la supuesta culpable. Nezuko alza una ceja, una ligera chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

\- Oh, ¿En serio? - Cuestiona, su mano viajando a la correa de la caja que carga en su espalda, ajustando la mencionada.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Si no hubieras interferido habrías presenciado al gran Inosuke acabar con el demonio!

\- Pues yo creo que Nezuko hizo un gran trabajo - Una tercera voz se une, es Zenitsu quien también se acerca, aparentemente tambien interesado en la charla. Nezuko da un ligero saludo observando en respuesta a Zenitsu temblar ferozmente, color expandiéndose en su rostro.

\- ¡¿Quieres pelea?! - Inosuke gruñe, inconsciente de la pequeña escena este cambiar a una posición de ataque, listo para lanzarse hacia el pobre Zenitsu.

Después, solo es ruido blanco. Zenitsu, quien aun lanza palabras contra Inosuke huye de este mientras el otro refunfuña, jurando romperle un par de costillas mas por desafiar a su superior. Nezuko ríe ante ambos chicos siendo ellos y sin decir palabra alguna decide encaminarse a la (casi nula) sombra de un árbol.

Con cuidado remueve la caja de su espalda para esta ser puesta sobre el césped. Dando un par de palmadas al exterior de esta se dedica a revisar el estado de su hermano, asegurándose de que este aun siga durmiendo. Al no recibir respuesta simplemente decide acurrucarse a un lado e abrazando sus piernas observa a los otros chicos desde la distancia.

Podría ir e intentar detenerlos, pero gracias a pasados intentos fallidos Nezuko decide mejor esperar a que ellos terminen de gastar su energía. Después de todo, Tanjirou es a quien se le da mejor manejar este tipo de situaciones. Mientras que Tanjirou era quien se hacia cargo de disolver los problemas junto con las discusiones ella era mas de calmar las cosas y dar consuelo después de estos.

Un pequeño trabajo en equipo, le gustaba pensar.

\- Sabes hermano, sin ti ellos se aburren rápido. - Ríe ante sus palabras dejando que su hombro se apoye contra la madera. Silencio es lo que recibe y la suave sonrisa se mantiene en sus labios.

La mirada de Nezuko vuelve a desviarse en dirección al cielo, observando los tonos del atardecer lentamente disolverse en la aproximante noche. Por mas que Nezuko ame el día, este no era lo mismo sin su hermano.

Era cierto que en el pasado había veces en la que no podía ver a Tanjirou la mayoría del tiempo, pues mientras él se encargaba del trabajo pesado fuera de casa, ella en cambio se encargaba de ayudar a su madre con los quehaceres del hogar.

Sin embargo, desde aquel día, la soledad se había vuelto mas asfixiante. Si, Nezuko estaba agradecida de no estar completamente sola, después de todo Zenitsu junto a Inosuke se mantenían a su lado. Sin embargo; familia es familia. Por tal razón, cada día esperaba con ansias la llegada a la posada en la noche, deseando solo volver a ver el rostro de su hermano una vez mas a pesar de él siempre ha estado a su lado.

Nezuko eventualmente cae dormida. Siendo los sonidos del bosque la canción de cuna que le arrulla.

_

La dulce mentira de su fantasía se tuerce a medio camino, liberando emociones que nunca fueron deseados volver recordar. Todos aquellos sentimientos perdidos vuelven a su pecho estrujando su corazón. El mundo bañado en rosa rápidamente se torna obscuro.

Tanjirou despierta, el picante olor a ansiedad manifestándose en el aire.

_

Angustiados tarareos y chillidos eventualmente sacan a Nezuko del mundo de los sueños. Volviendo a la realidad, Nezuko esperaba era ser recibida por el bosque mas sin embargo fue sorprendida al encontrarse con el angustiado rostro de su hermano.

Mientras sus ojos se lograban ajustaban a la tune luz de la noche, es afortunada de lograr captar el rostro de Tanjirou relajarse, como si un peso fuera removido de sus hombros. Nezuko tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta Tanjirou ha estado sujetando su rostro, apartando con delicadeza y cuidado de no rasguñar su piel las lagrimas que caen de sus ojos a pesar de él estar en la misma situación.

Entonces, todo cobra sentido y Nezuko sonríe con pena. Limpiando primero un par de lagrimas del rostro contrario, mueve sus manos de modo que esas estén sobre las mas pequeñas. Con gentileza junta sus frentes e al momento en el que cierra sus ojos ella deja que la paz le recorra, dejando que esta enfrié sus burbujeantes emociones. Tanjirou observa con paciencia, su mirada fija en su hermana.

-Gracias. -Susurra con amor, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa de disculpa.

Tanjirou parpadea, para poco después imitar sus acciones y cerrar lentamente sus ojos de igual manera en respuesta. Permanecen así un tiempo mas, ambos dejando que el amable silencio disuelva sus angustias.

_

-¡Al fin! ¡Nezukooo! - Llaman a lo lejos, captando la atención de la mencionada.

Nezuko jadea en sorpresa al ver ambos chicos correr en su dirección. Tanjirou, quien se encontraba desplomado sobre su regazo, también levanta su cabeza, curioso.

-¡Chicos! - alza la voz, y con ella su brazo, señalando su ubicación. Su otra mano sin embargo, se mantenía sobre los rojizos cabellos de su hermano, el acto pasado detenido al momento ambas atenciones fueron captadas.

Inosuke, seguido de un cansado Zenitsu, como era de esperarse es el primero en llegar hacia ella. Nezuko observa, sintiendo a Tanjirou removerse una vez entiende nunca hubo peligro. Alzando su cabeza, silenciosamente le pide que continué.

-¿A donde habían ido? - Pregunta, notando como Tanjirou nuevamente vuelve a relajarse ante su suave tacto una vez este retoma, antes de que Inosuke pudiera siquiera formular una palabra el rubio se adelanta.

-¡Nos perdimos! -Exclama. - ¡Fue todo un horror, Nezuko! - Llora Zenitsu, ganando una mirada afilada de Inosuke.

\- ¡Todo es su culpa! ¡Él corrió muy lejos!

\- ¡Si alguien no me estuviera persiguiendo no habría ocurrido esto!

\- ¡Tu empezaste!

\- ¡¿Hah?! ¡Por supuesto que no!

Otra discusión comienza y le es inevitable no evitar dejar escapar el suspiro de sus labios. Soltando un par de risitas Nezuko detiene la acción anterior y da un par de suaves palmadas sobre la cabeza contraría, captando la atención del demonio en su regazo nuevamente.

Para su suerte, al momento de leer el rostro de su hermana y sus ojos chocar con los contrarios, Tanjirou entiende, captando el mensaje de inmediato. Levantándose de su lugar Nezuko observa expectante como su cuerpo empezar a cambiar. Este comenzando a crecer para dejar atrás la forma de un infante y volver a poseer su imagen habitual, volviendo a verse como el Tanjirou de siempre.

El césped bajo sus pies cruje silenciosamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las quejas son silenciadas. Como si la propia brisa de la noche se las hubiese llevado consigo, estas se detienen.

Ambos chicos se congelan al sentir la amable mano contraría sobre sus cabezas, acariciando estas con paciencia y gentileza. Tanjirou, quien parece disfrutar tal acción sin realmente ser consciente de lo que acaba de hacer, tiene una mueca feliz en su rostro.

Los labios de Nezuko se curvan en una sonrisa. Observando como Zenitsu llora conmovido abrazando al demonio mientras que por otro lado Inosuke grita fastidiado e indignado, mas sin embargo no hace nada para apartar su mano o detener el acto.

Nezuko les deja jugar por un rato mas antes de tener que recordarles volver a retomar su viaje hacia la posada. Quizá las cosas no empezaron bien en un principio, pero ella ha estado haciendo un buen trabajo haciéndolo funcionar hasta el momento.

**_**

* * *

n/a: ¡disculpen los errores! publique esto al momento que lo termine, eso fue en la madrugada ayayay.


	2. En memoria a un fantasma

Desde que Zenitsu decidió aceptar viajar en compañía, este lentamente empezo a acostumbrarse a las excéntricas personalidades que empezaron a rodearle. Desde que entendió no tendría mas opción qué aceptarlo, decidió dejar de cuestionar la mayoría de las cosas por su propia sanidad.

Lo que podía ver ante él sin embargo, no era nada preocupante como ver a Inosuke moverse por el techo ni tan sorpresivo como ver a Nezuko perder su paciencia.

No, mas que nada era... curioso.

Era de noche. La luna se encontraba en lo mas alto del cielo, reflejando su resplandor sobre todo y todos. Bañando en su luz desde la fauna y flora que los rodea de igual forma que a los propios demonios que recorrían el mundo bajo la gentil paz que les otorgaba.

Y con junto con ellos, bañando de igual forma al demonio que se encontraba en el centro del jardín, su cuerpo moviéndose con gracia al momento de trazar calmados movimientos bajo una melodía ausente.

Zenitsu podría haber ido a buscar a Nezuko para preguntar porque en ese momento de ese día tal inesperado evento simplemente se manifestó. Porque esa noche de ese mes Tanjirou decide jugar en el jardín en lugar de quedarse bajo la seguridad de un techo sobre su cabeza como siempre ha hecho. Porque en ese segundo de ese rato sus latidos son tan suaves y calmados.

Pero Zenitsu no hace nada. No se da la vuelta, no da un paso y no separa sus labios. No hay lugar a una reacción de su parte, por lo que simplemente observa en silencio al demonio que danza bajo la luz de la luna.

Zenitsu, a pesar de llevar un rato observando, logra notar al demonio sostener la rama de un árbol con firmeza. Probablemente la habrá recogido mas que haberla arrancado, el pensamiento fugaz cruza su mente. Moviendo esta en coordinación al ritmo de sus latidos, sus agudos escuchando como el aire es cortado por tal frágil instrumento.

Zenitsu no fue a cenar esa noche. Mientras sus ojos son incapaces de separarse de la forma danzante, su mente se encuentra nublada, siendo la única cosa que flota en su cabeza una sola duda: ¿Por que?

**_**

— ¡Ah, Zenitsu! – Exclaman a sus espaldas. Zenitsu reconoce la voz al instante.

El dulce tono hace su corazón saltar al momento que su nombre es pronunciado. Puede escuchar las suaves, aunque algo aceleradas, pisadas de Nezuko aproximarse a el, el sonido de lo que parece una charola con comida temblar por el movimiento. Zenitsu se pregunta si será para él.

— ¡Al fin te encuentro, Zenitsu...! No fuiste a cenar y me preocupe, tenía la sensación de que quizá te gustaría por tu cuenta y por eso no fui a buscarte. – Explica, tomando asiento a un lado suyo, dejando la charola con comida cerca de el. — Aún así te traje algo de comida, fue algo difícil pero logre convencer a Inosuke de no comerla, no quería que pasarás hambre. – Termina, su suave sonrisa dedicada solo para él.

Zenitsu esta demaciado fuera de si como para siquiera reaccionar con la innegable emoción se espera de él. La chica de sus sueños ha demostrado que se preocupa por él y que desea que se cuide de si mismo. Si Zenitsu estuviera en totalidad de sus sentidos probablemente habria explotado en colores. Su corazón estaría tan conmocionado que podría jurar gritar en ese mismo momento, incapaz de esconder la inmensa alegría que sentiría podría jurar incluso lloraría de felicidad.

Pero Zenitsu no hace nada de eso, simplemente siente su ser bañarse en calidez, suavizando su mirada.

Ah, Nezuko, que maravillosa persona eres.

—Hey, Nezuko. – Empieza, lentamente. Como si temiera el mas mínimo sonido destruyera el ambiente de un parpadeó. Zenitsu siente su mirada en él y sabe tiene su atención.

Continúa. — Hace un momento Tanjirou estaba aquí, en el jardín. Sostenía una rama y parecía estar siguiendo una especie de danza. Me quede un rato a observarle y me preguntaba... quizá, ¿tu sabes algo al respecto? – Las palabras abandonan sus labios con sencillez, su tono manteniendose sereno.

Finalmente obtiene el valor de voltear su cabeza, encontrándose con la imagen paralizada de la chica frente a él. Zenitsu puede escuchar sus latidos volverse rápidos y eso es mas que suficiente para encender esa chispa de ansiedad en él.

Oh no, ¿habrá dicho algo mal?

Un par de lágrimas amenazan resbalar por sus mejillas. Zenitsu puede escuchar un pequeño sollozo atorarse en su garganta.

¡¡Definitivamente ha dicho algo mal!!

— ¿¡Nezuko!? – Exclama, pánico llenado su ser al ver lo que ha hecho. — ¡Oh dios, he hecho llorar a una chica! ¡Que horrible soy, por favor perdóname Nezuko! – Llora, sus manos moviéndose frenéticamente y su cuerpo temblando de culpa.

Para su suerte sin embargo, ella parece salir de su trance y volviendo en si limpia sus ojos llorosos. Sacudiendo su cabeza ríe con vergüenza.

— No, no. No haz hecho nada malo. – Consuela, sus nudillos aún limpiando todo futuro rastro de vulnerabilidad en su rostro. — Solo... Ah, estoy muy feliz. – Suspira, suprimiendo otro sollozó que quiere escapar, y Zenitsu sabe no esta mintiendo.

Su rostro vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre. ese gentil rostro de labios rosados siempre curvados en esa amable sonrisa que le cautivó al segundo que la vista llego a sus ojos.

Zenitsu no sabe que decir, por lo que solo guarda silencio, la comida a un lado suyo lentamente perdiendo su calor ante la fresca brisa de la noche.

La noche siguiente; Zenitsu vuelve a encontrar a Tanjirou bailar en el jardín. Sin embargo, en diferencia al la noche anterior, Tanjirou no solo baila en compañía de la luna.

A solo una corta distancia Nezuko se encuentra sentada en el cesped frente a él. Zenitsu puede escuchar su dulce voz cantar una melodía desconocida para él. A pesar de los ligeros errores que solo Zenitsu podía notar en su canto, este no estropeaba su belleza.

No muy lejos de ellos, en la copa de un árbol Inosuke por alguna razón observaba desde arriba, en la comodidad de una de las gruesas la ramas de este.

Otra diferencia que Zenitsu fue capaz de atrapar se trataba de como sonido del aire ser cortado ahora era reemplazado (o mas bien: cubierto) por el tintineo de un simple cascabel. Este amarrado a la rama que Tanjirou sostenía firmemente con la ayuda de un liston rosa.

La noche anterior Zenitsu recuerda el rostro sereno del demonio al momento que un aura calmante parecía rodearle al bailar.

Esta vez sin embargo, podía distinguir la ligera curva en sus labios mientras aun desprendiendo paz, el aura cambia de algo solitario a calidez. Tal y como lo haría el calor del fuego en un día de invierno; cómodo y protector.

Zenitsu no lo piensa mucho y simplemente toma asiento en el lugar que había ocupado el día anterior. Permitiendo su cuerpo relajarse, este lleva ambas manos a su regazo, disfrutando del momento similar al día anterior.

**_**

Si tenía que ser sincero, Tanjirou admitiría en total honestidad el hecho de no estar del todo seguro de si aun es capaz poseer la habilidad de soñar.

Todo lo que Tanjirou puede recordar al cerrar sus ojos es ser sumido en obscuridad solo para al volverlos a abrir siempre ser recibido por el rostro de su hermana.

Quizá en sus sueños puede verse junto a sus seres queridos, quizá en sus sueños puede verse jugando con Nezuko bajo la luz del sol. Quizá puede hablar con quienes ha perdido o quizá sueñe con volver a ser humano.

Sea lo que sea, todo desaparecía al momento de abrir sus ojos.

Cualquier pequeño rastro de imaginación se desvanece una vez retoma su conciencia.

Sin embargo, existió una excepción.

Recuerda ver a la figura de un adulto danzar en la nieve dentro de un circulo de fuego.

No sabe quien es, su rostro se esconde de él. Lo que si puede ver con claridad, son los movimientos que (lo que parece su frágil cuerpo) puede trazar con precisión.

Tanjirou de repente puede verse a el mismo bailar esa misma danza, dando su esfuerzo al intentar imitarla con la misma gracia que había sido testigo. Bueno, no es exactamente él, se ve muy joven como para serlo, pero aun as algo dentro de Tanjirou razona, afirmando sus duda de que a pesar las circunstancias se trata de él mismo a final de cuentas. Puede ver Nezuko también estar ahí. Sentada no muy lejos de él, ella sacude sus brazos mientras rie y canta junto a él.

Sus olfato se agudiza, el aroma a otra presencia manifestándose.

Frente a ellos hay alguién.

¿Quien es? ¿Quien es? Tanjirou no puede recordar.

Pero puede recordar un gran pesar. Puede recordar que llego a amar a esa persona con todo su ser. Puede recordar un agudo dolor en su pecho al pensar en él, quizá esa persona ya no esta aqui.

Al llegar la noche e abrir sus ojos, algo en Tanjirou decide imitar los pasos y poner en practica lo vio en su sueño. En su camino al jardín encuentra una rama seca en el suelo y sin pensarlo demasiado la toma entre sus manos.

Observa la luna, y una sensación de melancolia le recorre, Tanjirou extraña la nieve y extraña los colores del fuego que bailaba junto a la persona fantasma.

Entonces, mueve sus pies y alza sus brazos. La rama viaja de izquierda a derecha y su cuerpo da giros y saltos. Podría jurar su cuerpo pareciera comprender y conocer la danza a pesar de sus memorias estar vacias sin rastro de alguna pista.

Tanjirou baila por esa persona que no puede recordar.

Tanjirou baila por ese fantasma que sabe llego a amar.


	3. Recuerdos de un principio

Nezuko recuerda la nieve caer.

Recuerda sentir el como sus pulmones empezaban a doler. Como estos empezaban a arder a pesar de ser aire congelado lo que circulaba dentro de ellos. Nezuko no era fuerte como su hermano, no realmente.

— ¿Hermano?– Susurra, su voz precavida, como si temiera de algo (pero no sabe de que) llama al único relativo que le queda. Tanjirou parpadea, soñoliento, pero responde.

Nezuko ha notado como a Tanjirou le cuesta prestar atención. Como si una parte de él se hubiese desprendido, aunque, tal vez esa es la razón. Quizá es su ausente humanidad el causante, quizá solo se trata de la continua metamorfosis que Tanjirou esta atravesando.

Hablando de metamorfosis.

— Hace uno momento, ¿Que no habías crecido, hermano? Como si tuvieras la forma de un adulto... – Habla, aunque en realidad es ella diciendo sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Tanjirou ladea su cabeza pocos segundos después, sus ojos mirando directamente a los suyos intentando encontrar algo en los contrarios, Nezuko parpadea, entonces, Tanjirou ya no esta.

El pánico recorre su cuerpo, mas el sentimiento no dura mucho. Solo basto con mirar abajo para que el miedo se dispersara y este cambiara a confusión. Ante ella, dentro del estanque de telas e algodón Tanjirou observa hacia arriba, le observa a ella.

— U-un niño... – Respira, el amargo sentimiento de perdida atorado en su garganta.

Si tan solo su cabello fue del mismo color a el suyo, incluso mas corto, y como cereza del pastel un lunar en su mejilla, justo debajo de su ojo. Si, solo eso y Tanjiro no solo seria la viva imagen de su padre, también la de Takeo.

Un sollozo intenta escapar, Nezuko traga duro, mordiendo su labio.

— Ah, esto lo hace mas fácil supongo. –Dice, agachándose para poder ver mejor al pequeño demonio, los ojos de Tanjiro le siguen.— Aunque si vas a estar cambiando de forma tendremos que hacer algo con tus ropas.– Agrega, Tanjirou alza una mano y ella la toma con gusto.

Jugando con su largo cabello Tanjirou se encuentra en su regazo, Nezuko no le toma importancia a los pequeños jalones que Tanjirou comete por acidente, su mente centrada en crear posibles soluciones para su nuevo problema.

Nezuko no podía evitar pensar cuan afortunados habían sido de toparse con una amable señora que les ofreció refugio en su hogar. Eso significaba que no debían de preocuparse del solpor el momento como en días pasados, Nezuko solo podía suspirar de alivio por el pequeño descanso.

Mas si tan solo ella se hubiera enterado de esto mas pronto, siquiera antes de abandonar la montaña entonces quizá Nezuko podría haber agarrado alguna sabana gruesa para poder cubrir a Tanjirou al viajar. Después de todo ella ya estaba acostumbrada a cargar de Rokuta en su espalda, estaba segura esto no seria mucha diferencia.

Nezuko muerde con mas fuerza su labio al recordar la memoria de su hermano mas joven.

Ahora no, Nezuko. Concéntrate.

Quizá alguno de sus Kimonos podría ser una opción, siendo que estos son cómodos y (aunque no hechos para este propósito) más libres al movimiento. Si tan solo pudiera volver a su hogar e ir por alguno que Tanjirou pudiera usar.

Nezuko se detiene.

Ella esta usando un Kimono.

— Ah, – Exclama, Tanjirou se olvida por un momento del mechón de cabello, su atención centrándose en ella.— Tengo una idea. Perdóname hermano pero creo que necesitaré tomar prestada tu ropa. – Tanjirou parpadea suavemente, aun mostrando rastros de sueño mas sin embargo asiente. Nezuko sonrie.

— Perfecto, ahora cierra tus ojos. Prometo darme prisa. – Instruye, mas no es necesario.

Nezuko no necesita repetirlo dos veces, pues al momento de remover a Tanjiro de su regazo él ya se había hecho lugar para una corta siesta. Su pequeño cuerpo encorvado sobre el suelo mientras su haori se encuentra sobre él cubriéndolo como si se tratara de una frasada. El montón de ropa perteneciente a su hermano descansa junto a este no muy lejos de él, mas sin embargo, lo que Nezuko no se llego a esperar fue el pendiente hanafuda que descansando en la sobre la pequeña montaña de prendas.

Su mano se encorva en el accesorio, tomándolo con absurda delicadeza. Nezuko siente su corazón estrujarse, una sonrisa triste adornando sus labios.

**_**

— ¿Nezuko? – Llama Zenitsu, captando la atención de Tanjirou en su lugar.

El demonio alza su cabeza causando que el rubio se paralice en respuesta. Por mas dulce que sea su melodía Zenitsu aun no terminaba de asimilar su presencia siendo que le acaban de revelar momentos atrás que aquello que se escondía en la caja se trataba nada mas ni nada menos que de un supuesto demonio come hombres.

Zenitsu confía en ambos, por supuesto que lo hace. No por nada había puesto su persona en riesgo por el bien de ambos. Para nada. Este caso se trata de mero instinto el levantar su guardia ante cualquier posible amenaza, como haría todo ser por naturaleza.

Zenitsu no se había dado cuenta estaba reteniendo su respiración hasta el momento que un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios. Tanjirou por su parte pareció no darle importancia (¿o quizá no darse cuenta?) del tenso ambiente, pues simplemente se levanto del regazo de su hermana para sacudirla con suavidad, despertandola con éxito.

Nezuko bosteza, e al ver se trataba de su hermano sus labios se curvan, acariciando su cabello Tanjirou tararea feliz de su recompensa.— Gracias. – Dice rápidamente para después voltear a ver al rubio.— Me he quedado dormida, disculpa Zenitsu. – Menciona con pena. Zenitsu tiembla, una rápida corriente electrica recorre su cuerpo al ver su dulce sonrisa.

— A-ah, ¡No t...! uhm, n-no te preocupes... Nezuko. – Tropieza en sus palabras, calor recorriendo su rostro. La risa de Nezuko hace su camino a sus oidos, no de mucha ayuda en realidad.

— ¿Cual es el problema?– Finalmente cuestiona, Zenitsu parpadea.

— Oh. – La pasada vergüenza se disuelve, la curiosidad volviendo a él una ves mas.— Pues, me preguntaba porque Tanjirou estaba usando un Kimono tan... femenino. – Silencio, ambos le observan.— ¡N-no que sea algo malo! ¡Claro que no! P-pero aun así...

— No te preocupes, lo entiendo. – Consuela, Sacudiendo ambas manos demostrando está bien. Nezuko continua. —Supongo tienes razón, es algo raro si lo pones en ese sentido. Quizá simplemente me acostumbre. – Ríe y Zenitsu puede sentir mariposas revoloteando en su estomago.

Quizá fue por los sentimientos cálidos, pero cuando Tanjirou se levanta se separa de su hermana Zenitsu solo se limita seguirle con su mirada. El demonio abre su caja para después meterse dentro de esta, cerrando la puerta detrás de si. La falta de Inosuke se vuelve dolorosamente notable cuando el silencio vuelve a caer.

O eso es lo que cree.

Es minusculo, casi inexistente, pero esta seguro puede jurar reconocer el sonido de telas ser removidas dentro de la caja.

¿Porque? – Se pregunta internamente.

Entonces, la puerta se abre nuevamente, y de esta sale un Tanjirou con ropas diferentes.

¿¡Como!? – Grita en sus pensamientos.— ¡Imposible! ¿¡Se ha cambiado en un lugar tan pequeño!?

— El kimono es mío en realidad – La voz de Nezuko le saca de su incredulidad. Apaciguando sus ruidosos pensamientos.— Ya que mi hermano puede cambiar su tamaño es algo problemático el tipo de ropa que él suele usar, las cuales son esas que puedes ver. – Señala, Tanjirou da una pequeña pirueta, ofrecido una mejor vista a su vestimenta original.— Planeaba comprar un Kimono propio para él, sin embargo parece que hermano es feliz con usar el mío.– Tanjirou tararea con alegría, afirmando sus palabras.

— Aun así conserve sus ropas en acaso de que se sintiera incómodo de usar, ya sabes, ropa de mujer. – Explica, entregando el haori a cuadros a su hermano, quien lo toma sin dudar. — El señor Urokodaki fue muy amable de agregar un compartimiento para guardarlas en el viaje, incluso guardamos comida ahí también de vez en cuando. ¿Sabes? – Añade, emoción en su voz.

Tanjirou (quien ahora posee una forma parecida quizá cercana a la edad de los tres) desvía su atención de Nezuko para esta ser puesta a él, analizándolo con curiosidad. Zenitsu suda frió ante la intensa mirada, perdido y nervioso de ser juzgado.

Cuando escucha los suaves pasos del demonio acercarse a el, Zenitsu hace su esfuerzo por retener el impulso de huir. Retiene el chillido que quiere escapar de su garganta cuando le ve justo en frente suyo y retiene las ganas de correr cuando este se pone a su altura, sus orbes carmesí observando directamente a los suyos.

— ¿Hermano?– Escucha la distante voz de Nezuko llamar en confusión. Mas esta es ignorada, Zenitsu es donde yace su atención.

Entonces, Tanjirou alza su mano, y antes de que Zenitsu tuviese tiempo para reaccionar un suave tacto cae en su cabeza. Despeinando su cabellera Zenitsu puede escuchar aquella amable melodia nuevamente. Tranquila, suave, le llena de paz al punto de hacer quererle llorar por la manera en la que esta le conmueve. Le conmueve como el aroma de las flores en primavera o el sonido de la corriente de un rió. Paz. Simple y sencillo.

Es embriagante y Zenitsu no esta listo para dejarlo ir. Por sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias e olvidando sus miedos actúa por impulso. Atrapando al demonio en sus brazos Zenitsu pega su oído contra su pecho.

Alivio le recorre al sentir como Tanjirou le envuelve en sus brazos en respuesta, aceptando el afecto Zenitsu incluso puede escuchar la sonrisa de Nezuko.

Esta actuando raro y como un tonto de seguro. Pero fue hace tanto que había olvidado lo que se sentía no tener nada de que preocuparse. Por lo que, aunque sea solo por un instante, aunque sea egoísta de su parte, por favor, no le quiten esto.

— Veo que te gusta mi máscara, eh, Gonpachiro. – Cuestiona Inosuke viendo como el demonio gira la mencionada entre sus manos, observando con detalle para despuéscubrir su cabeza con esta.

Inosuke rie con inusual emoción. — ¡Hah! ¡Por supuesto que te gusta! ¡Es la mascara del gran Inosuke! – Exclama. Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Tanjirou le observa en silencio, su rostro imposible de leer... por obvias razones.

— Lamentablemente no te puedo dar esta máscara, pues solo la puede usar alguien tan fuerte como yo ¡Pero! ¡No te preocupes! El gran inosuke te dará algo igual de genial.– Menciona, buscando algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Tanjiro extiende sus manos, esperando pacientemente el obsequio.

— ¡Aja!– Canta victorioso, sacando un par de bellotas deja que estas caigan en las palmas del demonio.— Unas perfectas bellotas para ti por ser un buen subordinado. No como el inútil amarillo, Nebuko está bien, supongo. – Menciona, lo último mas para si mismo.

Tanjirou alza la mascara dejando a la vista la mitad de su rostro. Acercando las bellotas a su nariz las olfatea un par de veces. Inosuke le observa, inusualmente callado.

— Huh, así que te gusta olfatear cosas. – Susurra pensativo, algo no común de él, (pero aun no se da cuenta.) Entonces, algo dentro de su cabeza da un clicy el rostro del chico feroz se ilumina en revelación.

— ¡Lo tengo!– Grita, golpeando la palma de su mano con su puño. Tanjirou salta en sorpresa, dejando caer la bellota que se encontraba en su boca momentos atrás al suelo.

Inosuke le apunta con entusiasmo. — ¡Ni se te ocurra huir, el gran Inosuke te traerá el mejor regalo que te darán nunca!– Ríe nuevamente, tomando de regreso la mascara que anteriormente usaba el demonio para después salir corriendo del cuarto, dejando atrás a un confundido Tanjirou en compañia de una bellota salivada a sus rodillas.

**_**

— ¡Kentaro!– Nezuko escucha el gritar de Inosuke seguido del quejido de Zenitsu.

— ¡Todo ha estado tan tranquilo desde que se fue...! ¿Que querrá ahora ese jabalí? – Cuestiona notablemente irritado. Nezuko simplemente se encoge de hombros, curiosa de lo mismo.

La puerta se abre ferozmente y con esta Inosuke aparece. Ignorando los quejidos de Zenitsu se adentra para quedar frente al demonio quien observa los objetos que sostenía en sus brazos con curiosidad. Dejando caer estos al suelo Nezuko puede reconocer distintas hierbas, hojas y flores, algunas rocas junto con un par de ramas y (por supuesto) bellotas.

Tanjirou observa con intriga, agarrando entre sus dedos una de la variedad de flores recolectadas. Acercando esta a su nariz sus ojos brillan y tararea con emoción para después acercarlo hacia Nezuko, animándole de igual manera a probar olfatear el aroma.

Inosuke siente algo en su pecho burbujear. Un sentimiento cálido pero también satisfactorio. Incluso este crece al ver la reacción positiva de Nezuko ante su trabajo. Tanjirou empieza a llevar mas cosas a su nariz, ansioso de los diferentes aromas a descubrir y recordar.

Inosuke exhala victorioso, orgullo llenando su ser. Quizá considere hacer esto mas seguido.

* * *

aclaración: los eventos en los capítulos no tendrán un orden en específico a menos que el propio capitulo lo especifique. aviso ahora para evitar confusiones. ¡este capítulo se trata de recuerdos!

¡gracias por leer!


End file.
